Chloe
'Chloe '''is the main protagonist in the 2008 Disney film ''Beverly Hills Chihuahua and its sequel. She is voiced by Drew Barrymore in the first film and Odette Yustman in the second film. Appearances Beverly Hills Chihuahua Chloe's owner, Aunt Viv, leaves her Chihuahua with her irresponsible niece, Rachel, to dog-sit. Sam the landscaper's male Chihuaha, Papi, notices Chloe and immediately develops a crush on her, though she initially rejects him. Rachel later decides to take Chloe to Mexico and leaves the pooch, who sneaks out and gets stolen. Chloe ends up getting tossed into a dog-fighting ring, left to defend herself from a Doberman Pinscher named El Diablo. Fortunately, she is rescued from the dogfight by a German Shepherd named Delgado. Chloe thanks Delgado for saving her and asks him if he could help her find her way home. Delgado refuses at first, but after Chloe insists that she was dog-napped and being pursued by Diablo, the police dog reluctantly helps her. Along the way, Chloe constantly pesters Delgado by asking him agitating questions. Later, Chloe gets tricked by a rat and an iguana, who talk her into giving them her diamond collar. Delgado quickly becomes furious with her because that collar was evidence to where she lived. On their journey to Beverly Hills, Chloe and Delgado encounter a large group of stray Chihuahuas, who save them from three vicious mountain lions. They soon arrive at a national park in Mexico, where Chloe is recognized by an employee. Rachel and the landscaper go to get Chloe and Papi (who set out earlier to find his "Mi Corazon"), but Delgado beats them to her. They end up in an old ruin where Chloe gets locked in a cage. Fortunately, Papi arrives and helps Chloe escape, although he gets captured as well. When Chloe frees him, she finds her inner bark and scares Vasquez away, and with the help of Papi and Delgado, they mange to defeat Diablo. Rachel and Sam find Chloe and Papi and take them both home. Back in Beverly Hills, Chloe and Papi relax on the patio. Chloe thanks Papi for his help and tells him that she loves him in Spanish, and she licks him down to the ground as her way of showing her love. Before the end credits, Papi explains what happens to the dogs (Chloe's friends that she met in Mexico), and he and Chloe have five puppies. Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 Chloe reappears in the second film with her husband Papi. They have five puppies named Papi Jr., Lala, Rosa, Ali and Pep, which they try to keep up with. Chloe believes that Papi is too easygoing and suggests he starts showing their kids a little discipline. Papi is reluctant to do so at first, but he eventually comes around in the end. Later, Chloe and Papi, along with Delgado and Pedro (Papi's adoptive brother), participate in a dog fashion show to win a large cash prize that would save their family's house. Though Papi had initially won, because of the lack of breed papers, he is disqualified. The dogs lose to an arrogant French poodle named Appoline. Gallery Chihuahua-2.jpg Beverly-hills-chihuahua-2-3.jpg BHC3-09134.jpg BHC3-02044.jpg BHC2 07956.jpg BHC-11277.jpg BHC2 06950.jpg 1000px-Chihuahua-disneyscreencaps_com-51.jpg Category:Disney characters Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Pets Category:Mothers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Animals who live with humans Category:Beverly Hills Chihuahua characters